Messy Little Droplets
by klcm
Summary: Garcia finds loving Derek Morgan to be getting a little difficult


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as ever **=(

**A/N: **_Just a little oneshot here..._

_For BonesBird... Hope you like, you helped inspire this! =) _

_But I hope you all enjoy as ever! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Messy Little Droplets -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched him, his hands on the lacking curves of her bottom, her twig like arms wrapped around his neck as they danced to the up tempo beat of the song and Penelope felt her heart clenched and her mind became muddled.

She bit her lip and put her head to the side a little, trying to make sense of her relationship with Derek, he wanted her at work, but come home time and nights out it was always another woman he had interests in.

Her vision merged to one and she snapped her head up to get a grip, she needed to pull herself together and fast but for once, she just couldn't.

She didn't know what came over her, what drove her to do it, but she just dropped her drink and began to faint. It just happened and she was thankful for Hotch's fast reaction as he caught her and sat her down on the closest seat, the team surrounding her enough to show worry, but stood far enough away to give her room to breathe.

Penelope looked up embarrassed just in time to see Derek pushing his way through and getting in front her, his face maimed with sheer anxiety, his uneasy look just watching her.

"What happened, Baby?" He asked her wanting to know she was okay, "You looked okay when I looked over a moment ago."

"Funny turn," She feigned and smiled meekly, "I'm fine," she told them all and went to stand because she _was_ okay; there was nothing else wrong with her but jealousy.

Derek pushed her back down, "You need to stay seated for a moment." He advised her, obviously panicked over what he looked up to see happen. "We'll get you a drink and a bit of air."

"I'm fine, honest, I feel fine," She said and immediately felt guilty for what she just did, that wasn't like her, she didn't get jealous like this. Then it hit her, being in love was making her into a monster, "I need to go." She said and pushed Derek's hands away and just fled the bar and all the watching eyes.

Derek furrowed his brow as he tried to make sense of what just happened and all he could do was stand up, ignore his former dance partner and go after Penelope.

"Don't think you should be driving," Derek called out as he watched Penelope get in her car, the top was down just how she liked it on clear nights and she just looked at him and put the key in the ignition. "Pen, Baby Girl, you just got a funny turn..."

Penelope laughed, "No I didn't, what I just had was a visit from the green eyed monster."

"Huh?" Derek asked her, "What? Why?"

"I love you Derek and I just realised something." She watched Derek intently as she spoke the next words, "I fell for the biggest bachelor in the whole of Quantico."

"Pen..." Derek warned her as she shifted the old car into gear.

"More fool me." She said and he could see she was ready to cry and then he just watched her drive off.

He stood in the car park until she disappeared and then he felt the first droplet of rain fall down, he put his hands out as it began to pick up and he grabbed his phone and rang her, trying to warn her and then he just got into his car and followed her.

He drove for what felt like forever until he saw her old caddy on the side of the road, the roof still down, Penelope still sitting in the driver's side, the car completely burnt out, smoking from the bonnet, and the rain getting heavier and heavier.

He pulled up behind her, he jumped out, his headlights still on and walked down to her side, "It's raining." He pointed out the obvious.

"Clever," Penelope snorted but didn't look at him, "I couldn't even get a car that would've done above 100 without clonking out."

"Good car I'd say."

"Go away, Derek, there's nothing here for you." She told him quietly, her voice showing her pain, "There's no reason for you to be here."

"You're here."

She shook her, "I get it, now I'm a damsel in distress I get the Derek Morgan attention." She shrugged as she scrunched her face up. "Makes sense."

Derek walked around the front of her car, deliberately prolonging her agony at watching him disobey her and he just pulled the door open got in and slid in on the wet seat next to her.

"You just don't get the term _go away_ do you?"

"I'm pushy that way." He said and silence took over Penelope, "Gonna talk to me?" He asked and she remained silent, her attention out of the windscreen, "Fine, I like the sound of rain too." He said and got as comfortable as the current weather condition would let him. "I can do this _alllll_ night." He chided and then looked out of the window, mimicking her position.

"It's always them you dance with." Penelope said heartbrokenly after a completely of minutes of silence, "it's never me."

"You said you don't dance, never did, never will, not even Kevin could make you."

Penelope looked at him, "I wanted you to try harder." She let out, "I wanted you to show me how much you wanted me, I wanted to know that a man wouldn't back down when I said no, but every one since has done just that. They all lost interest."

"Aw Baby Girl," Derek said as he reached out for her hand and she snatched it away.

"Don't, just don't touch me," She said as lowly as she could with the rain beating down around them, "I've been in love with you for years and all I wanted to know was what the truth was from you, but how can I ask you for the truth when you've given it to me on a plate time after time?"

Derek watched the play of emotions on Penelope's face and he had never seen this much hurt on her face and he felt guilty, he was her reason for all of this. No one else, no one but him had caused it.

"I chose to fall in love with the one man that doesn't want relationships, that doesn't want the marriage or the kids or the tie downs." Penelope looked back up, her face drawn into seriousness, the harsh bands of torture from her heart scrawled all over her face. "What I want, you don't and I can't have you for just one night and walk away. I can't put myself through that at all."

"Well then don't."

Penelope looked at him startled, his response too quick for her liking, "I-I won't." She just about managed at him, "I-I..."

She began to stumble over her words and then in between the lengthy blinks in the rain fall Derek got closer and kissed her and the moment it happened it was like all the hurt and all the pain their heart's had wreaked on them dispersed and it was like the heaven's cleared and the rain became forgotten as it continually beat down.

It was even as the new rumble of thunder got louder and the lightning strikes got more frequent and brighter their moment continued before Penelope pulled away, reality sinking in at last.

"You never wanted me," She said to him, desperate for a reason why, "in work you tease and you joke and you're always there when I need you, but when it comes to leaving and going out I'm not that anymore. When a girl comes along you forget me..."

"I could never forget about you." He told her as he pushed some of her drenched hair back behind her years, "I've always wanted you, but you had Lynch, how could I contend with that?"

"I haven't had Lynch for months." She stated.

"You said you didn't want to date, I wasn't going to pressurise you."

Penelope rolled her eyes at the impending tears, "If you'd tried..."

Derek's chuckle cut her off, "I have been trying, for months I have. Everything I've done was to show you that I'm here and waiting but there's only so much I can do."

Penelope felt her cheeks flush with heat and she diverted her eye contact, looking around her car for an explanation before going back to look at Derek, her eyes widened with a different force, she opened her mouth to speak and just shook her head a little before finding any usable words, "I've screwed up so much."

Derek smiled at her, "No you haven't, Baby." He comforted her and he leant in closer and put his other hand up to her face, making her look at him and nowhere else, "We wouldn't be sitting in your broken down car in the middle of thunderstorm if you'd screwed up."

"We're in my broken down shoddy car in the middle of a thunderstorm because I got jealous and angry, that is my screw up, Handsome."

"No," He said and kissed her, "It wasn't," he gave her another peck, "That was what you did right to finally get me to just tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asked slowly, apprehension dropping around her.

"I'm in love with you Penelope Garcia and I don't care what you think, but it will always be you and I'll give my life to just show you that I am the man that wants it all." He said and smiled at her, his killer smile beaming at her, "I'm in love with you, Gorgeous and even this," He said as he sat back and put his arms up in the air and looked up at the rain, "couldn't stop me telling you."

Penelope laughed as he stood up as easily he could, making himself more open to the onslaught of the rain, he looked down at her and put his hands out and pulled her up, his knee's going on the seat so he could steady her.

He put his arms her and pulled her close, their lips near enough touching.

"Love me forever?" He asked her simply, the heat of his breath being more noticeable in the freezing rain.

"Count it as already done," Penelope replied and kissed him, her arms pulling him closer as she showed him just how long she intended to keep this going.

Even a little bit of rain wouldn't have stopped the messy little droplets of true love.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Messy Little Droplets -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
